Manchmal, aber nur manchmal
by elektra121
Summary: Wahrscheinlich hat es kaum noch einer geglaubt, aber: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Eowyn sucht und findet einen Weg, mit ihren Sorgen fertigzuwerden... Reviews sehr erwünscht!
1. Default Chapter

Zunächst der Disclaimer:  
  
Edoras sowie seine Bewohner (bis auf den Sattler) gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Herrn Tolkien oder seinen Erben bzw. Erbverwaltungsgesellschaften oder was weiß ich, wer sich um so was kümmert…  
  
Dann was zum Inhalt:  
  
Die Idee hierzu kam mir beim Lesen der Fanfic „Marmor" von Yano (hier auf fanfiction.net). Wer sie gelesen hat, wird in meiner Geschichte einige Parallelen entdecken.   
  
Außerdem wollte ich sehen, ob ich es tatsächlich schaffe, eine R-geratete Story zu schreiben. Ob mir das gelungen ist, müsst ihr selber entscheiden.   
  
Da ich noch nicht ganz fertig bin, lade ich das ganze in einzelnen Kapiteln -sozusagen häppchenweise- hoch.  
  
Und nun noch eine wichtige Ehrenerwähnung:  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an meine treue Betaleserin Susi! *umarmtundumverzeihungbittet   
  
Ohne sie würdet ihr das hier alle nicht lesen können... oder nur in einer miesen Vorab-Version. Danke, Susi-Schatz!  
  
So; und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergesst das Reviewen nicht, ja? ^__^ 


	2. Stark und heiter

"Frauen und Pferde brauchen eine feste Hand."  
  
(von mir erfundenes Sprichwort aus Rohan ;) )  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Manchmal, aber nur manchmal...   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
An jenem Tag hatte ich das Gefühl, einfach nicht mehr weiter zu können.  
  
Ich stand vor der Goldenen Halle, spürte den rauen Wind im Gesicht und sah die schweren dunklen Wolken heranziehen. Es würde Regen geben.  
  
Und ich wünschte mir, auch so weinen zu können wie der Himmel und nicht immerzu und vor allen nur stark und heiter und aufrecht und zuversichtlich sein zu müssen.  
  
Nie durfte ich mir einen einzigen Augenblick der Schwäche erlauben; immer musste ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen und ausgeglichen und ruhig erscheinen, wenn ich manchmal hätte weinen und schreien mögen, weil ich keine Hoffnung mehr sah.   
  
Auf keinen Lichtschein am Horizont.   
  
*****  
  
Dieser Tag nun war besonders schlimm gewesen.  
  
Beim Frühstück war Onkel Theoden zweimal der Löffel aus der Hand gefallen und als ich ihn zum dritten Mal aufgehoben und ihm wieder gereicht hatte, war der König nicht mehr fähig gewesen, ihn festzuhalten.  
  
Ich hätte vor Verzweiflung am liebsten laut geschrien, und es kostete mich unendliche Mühe, bei diesem Anblick die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber ich schrie nicht und ich weinte nicht, sondern biss die Zähne fest aufeinander wie schon so oft; und ich schloss die Finger meines Onkels um den Löffel und meine Finger um seine, und führte ihm die Hand zum Mund, wie einem kleinen Kind, das das Essen erst lernen muss.  
  
Und ich lächelte ihn an und tat so, als wäre das gar nichts.  
  
Von nun an würde ich mit meinem Onkel allein speisen, um ihm einen letzten Rest von Würde zu bewahren.   
  
Keinem in Edoras wollte ich zumuten, mit anzusehen, dass man den König füttern musste.  
  
„Allein mit meinem Onkel" hieß freilich: allein mit meinem Onkel und seinem treuen Berater mit der Schlangenzunge. Und da mein Onkel schon lange nicht mehr an Tischgesprächen teilgenommen hatte, war es in Wirklichkeit ebenso schlimm, als hätte ich nur mit Grima essen müssen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sogar noch schlimmer, überlegte ich, denn so hätte ich einfach mein Essen hinuntergeschlungen und ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt, während ich jetzt, um die Form zu wahren, Konversation betreiben und auch noch zuversichtlich erscheinen musste, was meines Onkels Gesundheit betraf.   
  
Und ich wusste, seine kalten Schlangenaugen würden meine Verzweiflung sehen, wie gut ich sie auch zu verbergen suchte; und er würde sich daran weiden, dass ich wusste, dass er es wusste.   
  
Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
*****  
  
Wenn wenigstens Éomer noch bei mir gewesen wäre!   
  
Nicht dass ich so dumm war, zu glauben, dass er irgendetwas hätte ändern können; und doch wäre es tröstlich gewesen, jemanden an meiner Seite zu wissen, der das Gleiche empfand und das Gleiche litt...  
  
Aber er war fort, verbannt, und ich wusste nicht, wann und ob ich ihn überhaupt je wiedersehen würde.  
  
Ich verbot mir jegliche Gedanken an die Zukunft, denn allein schon die Gegenwart war schwer genug zu ertragen.   
  
Und doch kamen solche Gedanken ganz von selbst, wenn ich meinem Onkel von den alten Helden vorsang und mich dabei fragte, ob man wohl je wieder Lieder über ruhmreiche Taten der Rohirrim dichten würde.  
  
Noch vor einem Jahr war ich manchmal, wenn ich es gar nicht mehr aushielt, in der Halle eingesperrt zu sein, ausgeritten und hatte meine Sorgen für einen Nachmittag lang unter dem freien Himmel vergessen können; aber das wagte ich nun nicht mehr, denn es schien mir unverantwortlich, den König längere Zeit alleinzulassen. Außerdem hatte ich bemerkt, dass die Leute es nicht gern sahen, wenn ich die Stadt -und sei es noch so kurz- verließ, als hätten sie Angst, ich könnte nicht wiederkommen und sie seien dann ihrer letzten Hoffnung beraubt.  
  
So blieb ich also, und musste meine Sorgen allein tragen und vor allen verbergen, um eine Hoffnung aufrechtzuerhalten, die ich nicht mehr hatte.   
  
Was erwarteten die Leute eigentlich, fragte ich mich manchmal. Warteten sie darauf, dass eines schönen Tages ein Zauberer oder ein paar sagenhafte Helden in Edoras auftauchen, den König heilen, Schlangenzunge in seine Schranken weisen und das Land vor Saruman retten würden? Ich selbst konnte an ein so schönes Märchen nicht glauben; aber wenn es meinem Volk nur erleichterte, den Weg in den Untergang zu ertragen, wollte ich ihnen den Glauben daran nicht nehmen.   
  
Doch ich, ich hatte nichts mehr; kein Märchen, das mich tröstete, niemanden, der mir meine Sorgen und Verzweiflung für auch nur eine halbe Stunde von den Schultern nehmen konnte oder vor dem ich wenigstens nicht so tun musste, als ginge es mir gut; als sei ich stark, und heiter, und aufrecht, und zuversichtlich.   
  
Ich wagte nicht einmal mehr heimlich zu weinen, wie ich es früher manchmal getan hatte. Einerseits, weil ich fürchtete, dass mich jemand hören könnte; aber noch mehr, weil ich, wenn ich einmal damit anfinge, vielleicht nicht mehr aufhören könnte.   
  
*****  
  
So stand ich also und erwartete den Regen, um wenigstens zuzusehen, wie der Himmel für mich weinte, weil ich es selbst nicht konnte; da kam mir ein Gedanke, der zunächst so abwegig schien, dass ich ihn sofort wieder beiseite schieben wollte. Aber er hakte sich fest, und je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich es zumindest versuchen musste.  
  
Ich musste es versuchen, jetzt. Sofort. Ich musste gehen und es versuchen, weil mich das letzte bisschen Mut sonst verlassen würde und es das einzige war, das mir noch einfiel; und wie armselig und verachtenswert dieser Weg auch schien, ich war am Ende und konnte nicht mehr und es hatte geholfen, als ich noch ein Kind war.   
  
Jedesmal war danach alles wieder in Ordnung gewesen. Jedesmal hatte er alles wieder ins Lot gerückt.  
  
Ich würde den Sattler um Hilfe bitten.//  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! 


	3. Der Sattler

So; weiter geht`s!   
  
Hab mich über`s Wochenende am Riemen gerissen und am fünften Kapitel weitergeschrieben. Wer hätte gedacht; dass Comfort-Stellen schwieriger zu schreiben sind als Hurt???! Aber es geht dem Ende entgegen...  
  
Wie auch immer, bevor`s losgeht, noch ein paar kurze Bemerkungen:  
  
@Sally: ja, "suede" kenn ich. Hab ja so geheult!!! *könntgleichwiederanfangen Ich halte das für die beste (nicht nur deutschsprachige) fanfiction, die ich kenne. (Natürlich nur knapp vor "Neumond", "NEMESIS" und "Nazgul"! *g)  
  
@Eleana: macht ja nix. Hab`s ja auch ein bisschen umständlich geschrieben...sollte schon sowas wie ein Rätsel sein, damit`s zum Weiterlesen animiert! (*hach, wie gerissen ich bin!) In diesem Kapitel hätte sich`s eh aufgeklärt... Aber schreib bitte deine brachliegende Story weiter, würde sie gern lesen!  
  
@Yano: Was dem einfällt? Dem fällt nix ein! Das ist ganz allein Eowyns Idee! Finde übrigens auch, dass es mehr Eowyn-Fanfiction geben sollte. Naja, warten wir auf Eleanas Geschichte!  
  
@Susi-Schatz: Tja; hatte noch keinen Geistesblitz wegen einer Eowyn/Aragorn-Story. Ich finde nicht, dass die so gut zueinander passen... Naja, vielleicht wird`s ja bis Weihnachten was. Oder du schreibst sie selber! *g  
  
Jetzt aber wirklich:  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So oft hatte ich als Kind den schweren Weg zu ihm schon angetreten, aber ich glaube, dass es mir noch nie so schwer erschienen war.  
  
Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht, wie er in Wirklichkeit hieß; jedes Kind sprach von ihm nur als dem „Meister Sattler", und ebensowenig wusste ich, ob die Sattler in Edoras schon immer so ein Amt innegehabt hatten oder ob er der erste war.   
  
Ich war schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen (nicht mehr, seit ich als erwachsen galt) und hatte einige Jahre schon keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet, und doch zitterte ich nun wieder, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass ich ihn aufsuchte. Mich hielt der Gedanke aufrecht, wie leicht mir auf dem Rückweg immer zumute gewesen war. Nur, ob es jetzt immer noch so sein würde? Würde er mich nicht verachten für meine Bitte, oder schlimmer noch, mich auslachen und stehen lassen? Und würde ich mich dazu zwingen können, mein Anliegen in Worte zu fassen und auszusprechen?  
  
*****  
  
Ich lief bis zum Ende der Pferdeställe, wo seine Werkstätte, eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein Schuppen, abgeteilt war. Ich erkannte den Geruch von Leder wieder, noch ehe ich an die Tür klopfte und öffnete; aber er war nicht da.   
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem ich zweifelte, ob ich nicht einfach umkehren und diesen verrückten Einfall vergessen sollte, gab ich mir einen Ruck und ging zu den Ställen zurück.  
  
Der beruhigende Geruch der Pferde kam mir entgegen, als ich die Stallungen betrat.  
  
*****  
  
Ich tippte einen der Stallknechte an und setzte ein freundliches, unverbindliches Lächeln auf (wie gut ich das gelernt hatte in der letzten Zeit, zu lächeln, wenn mir nicht nach Lächeln zumute war!)   
  
„Ich suche den Sattlermeister!", sagte ich, und hoffte, dass ich es unbekümmert genug geklungen hatte, um kein weiteres Interesse hervorzurufen. „Wo kann ich den finden?"  
  
„Da hinten ist er gleich, Herrin!", wies er mir den Weg. „Ist etwas zu reparieren? Oder hat eines der Kinder was angestellt, das Ihr ihn holen müsst?"   
  
„Neinein", wehrte ich lächelnd ab und beeilte mich, weiteren Fragen zu entkommen.  
  
Der Sattler hatte mich gehört, seine Arbeit unterbrochen und kam mir auf dem Stallgang entgegen.  
  
Er war ein großer Mann in den mittleren Jahren, der dunkles, für einen Rohirrim geradezu schwarzes Haar und sehr dunkle Augenbrauen hatte; außerdem war sein Blick fast immer ernst und streng und er sprach nur wenig, was ihm etwas Finsteres verlieh. Vielleicht ist er deswegen für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt worden; weil es leicht ist, sich vor ihm zu fürchten, dachte ich.  
  
Mein aufgesetztes Lächeln verschwand.  
  
Er sah mich an und ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen.   
  
„Meister Sattler! Ich... ich brauche Eure Hilfe. Eines der Kinder hat... Ein Mädchen hat ..... gestohlen.", stotterte ich und hoffte, dass ich nicht rot würde.   
  
Ich lüge nicht gern und nicht gut. „Habt Ihr Zeit, Euch darum zu kümmern?"   
  
Ich fand, dass es nicht überzeugend geklungen hatte; aber er nickte.  
  
„Ich bin hier gleich fertig. Geht schon vor und wartet auf mich!"   
  
Seine Stimme war streng und rau, aber auf eine eigenartige Weise ruhig und vertrauenerweckend.   
  
Ich hatte das seit damals fast vergessen.   
  
Er hatte einen niemals angeschrien oder sich über unsere kindischen Dummheiten lustig gemacht, er war niemals so grausam gewesen, uns zu sagen, wie enttäuscht er von unserem Verhalten wäre und dass wir uns schämen sollten (was viele Erwachsene taten).   
  
Er hatte sich stets kommentarlos das Vergehen nennen lassen, und dann das angemessene Strafmaß in eine Zahl gefasst. Diese Zahlen variierten nach Straftat und Alter, und ich kannte die Währungstabelle noch immer auswendig, nach der Vergebung und Wiederanerkennung zu erkaufen waren. Denn sobald man die Strafe hinter sich gebracht hatte, war alles wieder gut und man verließ die Sattelkammer als ein freier und unbescholtener Mensch.   
  
Der Sattler bestrafte das Vergehen, nicht die Person.  
  
*****  
  
Unter solchen Gedanken war ich in die Werkstatt zurückgekehrt. Um meine Augen an das Halbdunkel zu gewöhnen, sah ich mich um. Ich erkannte die Arbeitsbank wieder, die an der rechten Seite stand und das Handwerkszeug darauf, die Ahlen und Nadeln, Messer, Seile und Stricke. Alles war noch immer an dem Platz, wo es gestanden und gelegen hatte, als ich das letzte Mal hiergewesen war.   
  
Ich roch das ranzige bittere Aroma von Fett und das herbe von Leder, und dazu den Geruch von Holz und Staub und den Pferden aus den Ställen. Geflicktes Zaumzeug, einige alte und neue Sättel lagen oder hingen halbausgebessert auf einem Gestell an der linken Wand und daneben...oh... hingen die Riemen.   
  
Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, als ich vorsichtig nähertrat, um sie genauer anzusehen, wie wenn ich im Begriff wäre, etwas Verbotenes zu tun.  
  
Der Ledergeruch schien stärker zu werden, als ich noch näherkam und meine Hand langsam ausstreckte, um einen davon zu berühren. Das Leder fasste sich auf der Oberseite hart und glatt und auf der Rückseite rau und weich an.   
  
Ein Schauer überlief mich. Noch nie hatte ich einen seiner Riemen mit meinen Fingern berührt, und meine Hand zitterte, konnte aber nicht davon lassen und wie aus einem geheimen Zwang heraus strich ich vorsichtig immer wieder daran entlang, so wie man ein Pferd streichelt. Das Material fühlte sich wunderbar warm an meinen kalten Fingerspitzen an.   
  
Nachher, dachte ich und lächelte seltsam zufrieden, wird es noch wärmer sein.//  
  
Na dann! Fleißig reviewen, dann gehts auch weiter! ^_^ 


	4. Das Mädchen

Okay, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Numero 3. Langsam gehts zur Sache.   
  
Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, die Story über Pfingsten zuende zu schreiben!  
  
Danke meinen Reviewern und meiner Betaleserin!  
  
@Laureliel: Fühle mich sehr geehrt!  
  
@eleana: Persönlich find ich eigentlich nicht, dass ich das Beschreiben "kleiner Dinge" gut draufhabe. Ich glaube, ich beschränke mich eher aufs Wesentliche.  
  
@Susi-Schatz: Ja,ja! Selber angeblich zu kitschig, aber bei mir rummäkeln!!! Na gut, dafür bist du ja schließlich meine Betaleserin... Aber musstest du das mit dem Schmierfett wirklich erwähnen?...  
  
@Allistaniel: Hier, bitte!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel 3 "Mädchen"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und drehte mich erschrocken um, als er eintrat und einen Wassereimer geräuschvoll an der Tür abstellte.   
  
Zu spät nahm ich meine Hände von dem Leder. Er hatte es gesehen.  
  
Mit drei großen Schritten war er neben mir und nahm den Riemen selbst in die Hand, wohl um zu erfahren, was mich daran so gefesselt hatte. Er wendete ihn stirnrunzelnd vor und zurück, als suche er nach einem Fehler an der Verarbeitung, den ich vielleicht bemerkt hatte, fand aber nichts.  
  
Schließlich blickte er mich streng an.  
  
„Was soll das? Wo ist das Mädchen?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht, denn die Antwort war offensichtlich.   
  
Er sah mir eine Weile aufmerksam ins Gesicht.  
  
„Du bist das Mädchen.", stellte er dann fest, und ich nickte.  
  
„Wer hat dich geschickt?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Ich wich seinem Blick aus, und starrte eine Weile auf den gestampften Boden. Jetzt begann der schwierige Teil. Was sollte ich sagen?  
  
*****  
  
Er wartete, und schließlich hob ich den Kopf wieder und sagte leise: „Ich."  
  
Er sah mich zunächst lange an, als ob er das Ganze für einen seltsamen Scherz hielt; dann aber überlegte er vor sich hin:   
  
„Du hast also gestohlen, und du willst, dass alles wieder ins Reine kommt, aber niemand davon erfährt. Deshalb hast du dich selbst geschickt. Ist es so?"  
  
Ich nickte langsam. Der Teil mit dem „ins Reine kommen" war ja wahr. Und außerdem hatte ich vorhin schon einmal gelogen.  
  
Er schaute auf mich herunter, als wisse er nicht so recht, was er mit mir machen sollte.   
  
„Ach, Mädchen."  
  
*****  
  
Es gefiel mir, wie er das sagte; als ob ich ein tatsächlich noch ein Mädchen wäre, das noch keine Verantwortung trug, und um das man sich Sorgen machen musste.   
  
Seit Ewigkeiten hatte mich niemand mehr so angeredet, denn seit ich erwachsen war, stand mir als Nichte des Königs ja der Titel „Herrin" zu.   
  
Und ich trug jede Menge Verantwortung.  
  
Aber hier und für ihn war ich nicht mehr als ein kleines Mädchen, um das er sich Sorgen machte.  
  
Die Vorstellung gefiel mir, denn die Verantwortung trug jetzt er.   
  
Nicht mehr ich.  
  
*****  
  
„Nun gut.", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn du das willst... dann kann ich dir helfen, Mädchen.  
  
Gestohlen also...", überlegte er und musterte mich scharf.  
  
„Du bist älter, du wirst mehr aushalten.", meinte er.   
  
Und dann nannte er die Zahl.  
  
Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.   
  
Das übertraf meine Befürchtungen noch. Ich hatte niemals, noch nie von einer solch harten Bestrafung gehört... und ich bezweifelte, dass ich soviel ertragen könnte.   
  
Andererseits hatte er recht. Ich war erwachsen und das hier war kein dummes Kinderspiel.  
  
Wie billig davonzukommen hatte ich erwartet?   
  
*****  
  
Der Sattler musste wohl gesehen haben, wie ich blass geworden war oder er hatte das Entsetzen in meinen Augen bemerkt, jedenfalls legte er mir die Hand auf die Schulter und sah mich eine Weile durchdringend an.   
  
Wahrscheinlich erriet er, was ich nicht sagen konnte.  
  
„Du musst auch nicht, Mädchen.", meinte er verständnisvoll. „Niemand wird davon erfahren."  
  
Ich konnte nichts darauf erwidern, denn meine Zunge gehorchte mir nicht, und mein Mund war so trocken, dass ich nicht sprechen konnte; doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Nein! Ich war nicht soweit gekommen, nur um jetzt zurückzugehen. Ich musste es versuchen. Etwas anderes blieb nicht mehr.  
  
*****  
  
Er nickte.   
  
„Gut; dann komm!", sagte er, ergriff mein Handgelenk und führte mich an den altbekannten Platz an der Wand. Dann ging er und verriegelte die Tür.  
  
„Zieh dich aus!"  
  
Ich zitterte fürchterlich und mir war schwindlig vor Aufregung, aber ich schaffte es, die Bänder an meinem Überkleid zu lösen und es mir über den Kopf zu streifen. Er nahm es mir ab und danach mein Hemd, und legte beides beiseite, bis ich schließlich nur noch in meinen Röcken und mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen dastand. Die Luft war kühl an meiner Haut, und meine kalten Hände ließen mich nur noch mehr frösteln.  
  
Der Sattler reichte mir wortlos ein Stück Schnur.   
  
Während ich mir die Haare flocht und zusammenband, ging er und holte den Riemen. Ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er genau dasselbe Leder vom Haken nahm, das ich vorhin in der Hand gehabt hatte, und mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Ob vor Angst oder aus einer heimlichen Freude, konnte ich nicht entscheiden.   
  
*****  
  
Er kam zurück.  
  
„Stell dich gerade hin und halt dich gut fest!"   
  
Seine Stimme verriet keinerlei Regung.   
  
Ich legte meine Hände gehorsam auf die Holzstange, die augenscheinlich nur zu diesem Zweck an der Wand angebracht worden war, atmete tief durch und schloss meine Finger darum. Als ob sich mein Körper an dieses Holz erinnerte, fing ich plötzlich an, krampfhaft zu zittern.  
  
Der Sattler sah sich das eine kurze Zeit mit an, dann legte er seine feste Hand ruhig auf meinen Nacken und befahl: „Hör auf damit!"  
  
Seine warme Berührung war angenehm, fast zärtlich; und das Zittern hörte auf.  
  
„Bereit?", fragte er.  
  
Ich schluckte trocken, atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und nickte tapfer.   
  
„Und versuch nicht, dir auf die Lippen zu beißen!", schickte er noch als Warnung voraus.  
  
Dann schlug er zu.//  
  
...  
  
Tjaja...wiedermal an der spannendsten Stelle aufgehört. Aber das kennt ihr ja! ^_^  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Und Reviews sind natürlich weiterhin sehr erwünscht! 


	5. Schwach und ängstlich

Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ihr dieses Kapitel erst jetzt zu lesen kriegt. Ich wollte es eigentlich schon am Montag hochladen, aber irgendwie bin ich dann nicht dazu gekommen, und den Rest der Woche stimmte irgendetwas mit der Hochladefunktion auf fanfiction.net nicht. Daher also erst jetzt.  
  
Ich böses Mädchen hab immer noch nicht zuende geschrieben, es fehlt jetzt aber wirklich nur noch das 6. und letzte Kapitel… und das sollte doch noch zu schaffen sein!  
  
Vielen Dank noch mal (wie immer) meiner Stamm- u. Korrekturleserin Susi sowie allen anderen Lesern und den Reviewern!  
  
@Sally: Die endgültige Lösung? Jetzt warte doch erst mal, bis die Geschichte zuende ist!  
  
Und mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen; Eowyn ist in guten Händen. Denk immer dran: Wo hurt, da comfort! Es soll ihr ja schließlich hinterher besser gehen.  
  
@Laureliel: Tja, das ist meine Macht als Autorin. Ich kann die Kapitel da aufhören lassen, wo ICH es für richtig halte. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen! Ach ja, eine Warnung noch: wenn du dich immer SO gut reinversetzen kannst, solltest du vielleicht jetzt schon mal die Schmerztabletten bereitlegen. Denn jetzt wird`s wirklich ernst.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel 4: Schwach und ängstlich  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Als das Leder zum ersten Mal meine Haut traf, zuckte ich heftig zusammen. Ich hatte nicht mehr in Erinnerung gehabt, WIE weh es tat. Der Schmerz zog sich schräg über meinen Rücken und brannte sich tief ins Fleisch ein. Aber beim zweiten Schlag war ich vorbereitet und biss die Zähne zusammen. Darin war ich ja geübt.  
  
Die ersten Schläge waren eigentlich recht gut auszuhalten. Der Sattler hatte eine besondere Technik zuzuschlagen: immer ein scharfer Schlag von der linken Schulter nach rechts - dann zwei leichtere Schläge über Kreuz - eine Pause - - wieder ein harter Schlag von der rechten Schulter nach links - zwei Schläge über Kreuz - eine Pause -- Die Geräusche, die der Riemen auf meiner nackten Haut entstehen ließ, bildeten nach und nach einen Rhythmus, der sich steigerte, fast ein Lied; wie die Rhythmen, die es beim Getreidedreschen gibt.  
  
*****  
  
Und dieser Rhythmus vereinnahmte mich ganz und gar: Einatmen - Zähne zusammenbeißen- Ausatmen - einatmen - Zähne zusammenbeißen - ausatmen; mein Herz schlug nach und nach synchron dazu und jegliche Gedanken, die sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigten, lösten sich in Nichts auf.   
  
Nur noch der nächste Schlag war wichtig, die nächste Atempause.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich verschwommen, dass ich noch vor einer halben Stunde wegen irgendetwas großen Kummer und Sorge gehabt hatte, aber ich konnte mich nicht besinnen, was für Nichtigkeiten das gewesen waren, mein Kopf war gänzlich leer; ich war auf wunderbare Weise vom Denken erlöst; denn der nächste Schlag verlangte meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit - und der nächste- und der nächste...  
  
Meine ewig kalten Finger wurden warm, und meine Wangen rot, und das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren.   
  
*****  
  
Doch dieses gute Gefühl hielt nicht sehr lange an, denn die Schläge gingen unbarmherzig immer schneller auf mich nieder, wie wenn aus den ersten schweren Regentropfen ein Platzregen wird. Und jeder einzelne schmerzte mehr als der vorhergegangene.  
  
Es gelang mir bald nicht mehr, meine Atemzüge darauf einzustellen und ich verlor den Rhythmus, der mir ein so hilfreiches Gleichgewicht gegeben hatte. Die Schmerzen hörten in den kurzen Zwischenpausen nicht mehr auf, sondern blassten nur leicht ab, um mit dem neuen Schlag noch heftiger aufzuflammen.   
  
Meine Atemzüge wurden flacher und kürzer, bis daraus nur noch ein trockenes Schluchzen geworden war.  
  
*****  
  
„...Ich... ich...kann- ...kann nicht mehr.", rang ich meinen Lippen ab, als ich schließlich meinte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten.   
  
Meine Stimme war erstickt und leise, und ich glaubte, er habe mich nicht gehört, denn er hörte keinen Moment auf, vollkommen ungerührt weiter auszuholen und zuzuschlagen. Immer weiter auszuholen und zuzuschlagen.  
  
*****  
  
„ICH entscheide, wann du nicht mehr kannst, Mädchen. Du kannst noch."  
  
Es klang sachlich und ruhig, wenn man davon absah, dass er heftig atmete vor Anstrengung.  
  
„Du hast vorhin gelogen, nicht wahr? Du hast gar nicht gestohlen."  
  
Das traf mich fast noch härter als der nächste Schlag. Wie konnte er das wissen? Hatte er mich so genau durchschaut? Er wusste, dass ich gelogen hatte?  
  
Ein Rest Stolz ließ mich gegen den Gedanken aufbegehren.  
  
Er wusste, dass ich gelogen hatte!  
  
Gelogen! Von allen Vergehen das hässlichste und entehrendste...  
  
Doch ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, mich deswegen zu schämen oder etwas zu erklären, und so brachte ich nur ein schwaches Wimmern als Antwort heraus.  
  
*****  
  
„Dann zwanzig zusätzlich für das Lügen.", bestimmte er unbewegt; und mein Verstand hätte sich darüber sogar freuen können, weil das meine Schuld ja wieder auslöschte - doch mir sank das Herz dabei, weil ich mich einer untragbaren Last gegenübersah. Noch ZWANZIG!  
  
*****  
  
Die nächsten Minuten -oder waren es Stunden, Tage, Weltenalter?- versanken in einem Hagel aus harten, heftigen, schweren, schmerzhaften Schlägen, der so lange andauerte, bis auch das letzte bisschen Stolz und Stärke in mir zerschlagen war, das sich noch gegen die Übermacht der Schmerzen hätte wehren können; und ich das Zählen aufgab.   
  
Ein Schleier legte sich um mich und alles um mich herum wurde seltsam unscharf.   
  
Das Einzige, das mich noch am Bewusstsein hielt, war der Gedanke sich so fest es nur ging an das Holz zu klammern, um nicht vollends ins Leere zu stürzen.   
  
Jede Beherrschung, die ich vorher noch gehabt haben mochte, war in Nichts zerfallen: ich wand mich unter seinen Schlägen; ich war schwach, und ängstlich, und feige, und mutlos; und wahrscheinlich jammerte und schrie ich auch, aber davon weiß ich nichts mehr.//  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Ach ja...und Reviews sind natürlich immer noch sehr erwünscht! 


	6. Regen

So, das wär also das fünfte Kapitel. Es kommt wahrscheinlich nur noch eines. Das allerdings kann noch dauern, weil ich noch nicht mal angefangen hab, es zu schreiben... Inhalt hab ich zwar schon im Kopf, aber ausformulieren...?  
  
Nur kann ich die arme Eowyn ja wohl kaum so lange leidend in der Gegend rumstehen lassen, bis ich endlich mal fertig bin.  
  
Deswegen also hier das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Wie immer: danke all meinen Lesern, Reviewern und meiner Beta-Leserin!  
  
Oh, vielleicht noch eine witzige Sache: ich war letztens auf Botanik-Exkursion, die ein wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter der Uni führte, der allgemein" der Sattler" heißt(!), weil irgendwie niemand seinen Vornamen weiß(!!), und als ich den unbedingt wissen wollte, hat jemand gemeint: "Is' doch egal. Nennst du ihn einfach 'Meister Sattler'(!!!)." Ist nicht ausgedacht, ich schwör's. Ich war ganz schön baff... Allerdings sieht er meiner Figur überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Gottseidank, möchte ich sagen, ich würd sonst jedesmal rotwerden, wenn ich den sehe!  
  
(Hab übrigens doch noch rausgekriegt, wie er heißt. Dietmar. Das "diet-" ist der selbe Wortstamm wie das "theod" in Theoden, und das "-mar" ist die deutsche Form des "-mer" in Eomer. Was für Zufälle es doch gibt...!) ;-)  
  
@Laureliel: Hoffe, deine Tabletten haben gewirkt, denn jetzt ist endlich Schluss mit dem ganzen Vorgequatsche. Jetzt gehts weiter.  
  
Lest und genießt!   
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kapitel 5: Regen   
  
__________________________________________   
  
Endlich, endlich; nach einer langen Zeit, schien es mir, hörten die Schläge so plötzlich auf, dass ich es fast als neuen Schmerz empfand. Das Klatschen des Riemens setzte mit einemmal aus und die neu entstandene Stille wurde nur von unserem Atmen ausgefüllt - mein erschöpftes, hastiges, schluchzendes Luftschnappen und seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Züge wie nach einer anstrengenden Arbeit.  
  
*****  
  
„Geschafft, Mädchen.", sagte er schließlich.  
  
Es war vorbei!  
  
Aber ich stand nur da und konnte gar nichts tun; nicht einmal froh sein, es überstanden zu haben, weil ich keine Kraft dazu mehr in mir hatte. Es war nicht genug, meine Hände und Füße zu bewegen oder auch nur meinen Kopf zu wenden oder zu sprechen. Es reichte gerade aus, stehenzubleiben und weiterzuatmen.  
  
Ich hörte, wie er einige Schritte machte und den Riemen wieder ordentlich zurück an seinen Platz hängte. Das Leder war jetzt wohl wirklich wärmer, aber das machte mich nicht stolz. Ich war zu schwach um stolz zu sein.  
  
*****  
  
Er kam zurück.  
  
„Es ist vorbei.", sagte er ernst, und mit Nachdruck; als müsse er es einem Kind erklären.  
  
Ich konnte mich nicht rühren.   
  
Er legte seine schwere Hand auf meine Schulter und schüttelte mich leicht, um mich aus meiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Er berührte meine festgekrampften Hände.   
  
„Hör auf, dich festzuhalten. Lass jetzt los, Mädchen.", redete er mir zu.  
  
Ich versuchte es. Aber meine Hände waren wie eiserne Klammern geworden. Die Knöchel waren weiß, und sie ließen sich nicht bewegen, soviel Mühe ich mir gab.  
  
Schließlich musste er mir die Finger mit Gewalt aufzwingen, und im selben Augenblick, in dem sie sich lösten, verlor auch ich den Halt. Meine Knie gaben einfach unter mir nach.  
  
Er fing mich auf.  
  
*****  
  
Und da erst, erst in seinen Armen, begann ich zu weinen. Das Weinen, vor dem ich mich so gefürchtet und dass ich so ersehnt hatte. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, es zurückzuhalten; und es überschwemmte mich wie Regen das Land.  
  
Und so schmiegte ich mich an ihn und weinte in den rauen Stoff seines Hemdes, als er die Arme um mich legte und mich festhielt, weil ich es selbst nicht konnte.  
  
Ich weinte wegen hunderterlei Dingen, die ich schon lange mit mir herumtrug, und die jetzt alle auf einmal hervorbrachen:  
  
Ich weinte, weil ich nicht wusste, wie es mit dem Land, meinem Volk und mit mir weitergehen sollte.   
  
Ich weinte, weil ich mir Sorgen um meinen Onkel, den König, machte.  
  
Ich weinte, weil ich mir Sorgen um Éomer machte.  
  
Ich weinte, weil Schlangenzunge jeden Tag mehr Macht über den König, das Land und mich gewann; und ich nicht stark genug war, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.  
  
Dann weinte ich, weil ich das Einsamsein und das Immer-stark-und-heiter-sein-müssen so satt hatte; und auch, weil ich gelogen hatte.  
  
Schließlich weinte ich einfach nur noch, weil mir die Schläge so weh getan hatten.  
  
*****  
  
Wir standen eine ganze Weile so, der Sattler und ich; er hielt mich und ich weinte und er redete mir beruhigend zu, leise und sanft, wie man Pferde beruhigt.  
  
Schließlich zog er mich auf eine kleine Bank, setzte mich auf seinen Schoß wie ein Kind; schräg, so dass ich ihn ansah, und er rieb mir die Hände, bis ich sie langsam wieder bewegen konnte.  
  
Und immer noch weinte ich und immer noch sprach er leise zu mir.  
  
Dann langte er nach einem Tuch in dem Wassereimer, der die ganze Zeit über dort gestanden hatte; und wrang es mit einer Hand aus.   
  
„Nicht erschrecken.", warnte er, doch ich erschrak trotzdem, als er den kalten Umschlag vorsichtig auf meinen bloßen Rücken legte, wo der Riemen mich getroffen hatte, und ich stöhnte, denn die Kälte war nach den heißen Schlägen ein neuer Schmerz.  
  
Aber als er das Tuch zum zweiten, dritten Mal neu ins kalte Wasser gesenkt und wieder aufgelegt hatte, spürte ich, wie der kühle Stoff langsam das Brennen linderte.  
  
Er fuhr fort, und ich begann, ruhiger zu werden. Mein krampfhaftes Schluchzen wurde leiser und weniger heftig und ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, als die Schmerzen nachließen.  
  
*****  
  
Mir waren seine Berührungen durch das nasse Tuch jetzt wie zärtliches Streicheln, für das mich die Schläge nur umso empfindsamer gemacht hatten; und die tröstliche Wärme seines Körpers war so nah... so nah, dass meine nackten Brüste den Stoff seines Hemds streiften, wenn er sich bewegte. Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte mich an ihn.   
  
Es tat gut, den Kopf an eine Schulter lehnen zu können, Arme zu haben, die einen hielten, und sich einmal -einmal, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit- keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Nicht jede Minute wachsam sein zu müssen. Zugeben zu können, dass ich nicht war, was ich zu sein vorgab: stark und heiter und aufrecht und zuversichtlich.  
  
****  
  
Vielleicht war ich das nie gewesen, aber in diesen schweren Zeiten hungerten die Leute nach jemandem, der ihnen ihren letzten Rest Hoffnung verkörperte, und da jetzt niemand außer mir mehr da war, der es hätte tun können, musste ich eben der Hoffnungsträger sein und all das werden, was man sich von einem solchen erwartete.  
  
Doch das war schwer, unglaublich schwer, und kostete jeden Tag auf`s Neue Anstrengung und Überwindung; und da ich kein Ende all dieser Mühe absehen konnte, hatte es mich von Tag zu Tag mehr erschöpft. Bis ich das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr weiter zu können. Ich war einfach müde.  
  
So müde.  
  
...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! (Irgendwann. Versprochen.)  
  
Und ich freu mich immer noch über Reviews! Ihr könnt mich ja ein bisschen motivieren! ^_^ 


	7. Stark und heiter II

Ja, es gibt mich noch und nein, ich habe den „Sattler"nicht vergessen.

Musen sind eigensinnige, launische Damen und ich bin eine faule Autorin. (Keine gute Kombination!)

Ich möchte mich aus ganzem Herzen bei euch allen entschuldigen, die ihr über ein Jahr (um genau zu sein, ein und ein drittel Jahr) auf das letzte Kapitel gewartet habt. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung, und es ist hochgradig unhöflich, Leser, die einen so mit Reviews und Mails verwöhnen, einfach hängenzulassen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem verzeihen könnt.

Um die Befürchtungen, die einige von euch um Eowyns langfristige Gesundheit hegten, zu beruhigen, habe ich zur Sicherheit noch einmal in ein Tafelwerk geschaut. Dort steht:

_P F / A_ ; also: Druck aufgewendete Kraft / Größe der Oberfläche, auf die diese Kraft einwirkt

Das bedeutet: Je kleiner die Auftreff-Fläche dessen, womit geschlagen wird (also: je dünner und schmaler der Riemen, z.B. bei einer Peitsche), desto eher ist es wahrscheinlich, dass die Haut zerstört wird, also Blut fließt und Narben bleiben. Bei einigermaßen breiten Riemen (sagen wir, ab über 1 cm Breite) dürfte das nahezu unmöglich sein. Die meisten Fanfics, in denen sowas vorkommt, scheinen mir viel zu schnell mit Blut bei der Hand zu sein, immerhin ist es ein hübscher Schockeffekt. Aber denkt an all die traurigen Geschichten, die ihr vielleicht über Kinder gehört habt, die mit Gürteln geschlagen wuren. Die behielten immer „nur"blaue Striemen – und natürlich seelische Narben – zurück, auch wenn Kinderhaut so zart ist. Ich bin mir also absolut sicher, dass Eowyn KEINE bleibenden Schäden zurückbehält, und dass KEIN Blut fließt.

Außerdem sollte ein Sattler, der sein Handwerk versteht, wissen, wie fest er zusachlagen darf, ohne dass was passiert.

Zu euren Reviews (falls ihr euch noch an sie erinnert):

**Lauriel:** Dietmar Sattlers Telefonnummer (dienstlich) sollte über www.uni-leipzig.de - Fakultäten und Einrichtungen - Fakultät für Biowissenschaften - Institut für Biologie I (Botanik) herauszukriegen sein, falls du immer noch scharf darauf bist. Herr Sattler hat sein Forschungssemester in Brasilien beendet, und ist wieder im Lande. Er wird aber wahrscheinlich über etwaige Anfragen, die mit dem Inhalt dieser Fanfic zu tun haben, sehr verwundert sein!

**Sally Tse Schiep:** Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich mit obigen Ausführungen zur „Physik des Schlagens"einigermaßen beruhigen.

**jojo11:** Soviel kommt gar nicht mehr, ehrlich. Eben nur der Schluss. Ich selbst hatte mir auch irgendwas Großes vom Schreiben des letzten Stückchens der Geschichte erwartet (Tränen oder wenigstens ein ordentliches Hochgefühl), immerhin war „Manchmal..."über lange Zeit, diejenige meiner Fanfics, die mir am meisten am Herzen lag. Nun ja, eine Ära geht zu Ende, aber das Ende war absolut unspektakulär. Zuhause vor dem Computer, nachts, eher müde. Tja...

**Lessien & Leetor:** Jetzt ENDLICH ist er da, der Schluss. Eine Fortsetzung wird es definitiv NICHT geben.

Dann bitte ich um ein paar kurze Gedenksekunden: Yano hat ihr Dasein als Fanfic-Autorin aufgegeben, und alle ihre Stories von der genommen. Das bedauere ich erstens, weil es dadurch schwieriger wird, an „Marmor"heranzukommen (das die Idee für den „Sattler" lieferte), und zweitens, weil sie meiner Ansicht nach eine der besten deutschen Fanfic-Autoren war und den Lesern nun alle ihre hervorragend geschriebenen Geschichten vorenthalten werden (Es sei denn, man schreibt sie direkt an und bittet sie um eine Kopie: yano269yahoo.ie).

Jetzt noch eine Danksagung an meine treue Styling-Beraterin, Mit-Sängerin, Kinobegleiterin, Telefon-Nerverin, Beta-Leserin und beste Freundin Susi! (Applaus bitte!)

Und jetzt geht's wirklich los:

* * *

VI – Stark und heiter II

* * *

Vielleicht hatte er meine Gedanken erraten, oder vielleicht war ich in seinen Armen zusammengesunken, jedenfalls stellte er fest:

„Du bist müde."

Ich brachte es kaum noch fertig, zu nicken. Die Erschöpfung hatte sich wie ein schwerer, dunkler Mantel um mich gelegt, der mich niederdrückte.

Er ließ das Tuch zurück ins Wasser gleiten.

„Ruh dich aus! Schlaf ein bisschen. Es ist noch Zeit."

Fast willenlos ließ ich mich von ihm hochziehen. Er streifte mir vorsichtig, so vorsichtig mein Hemd wieder über und führte mich einige Schritte zur Seite, wo ein paar Pferdedecken gestapelt lagen, die als notdürftiges Lager dienen konnten.

Ich fiel mehr, als dass ich mich darauf niederließ, so müde war ich auf einmal. Wie hatte ich nur hierher kommen können? Woher hatte ich noch die Kraft genommen, zu sprechen, zu laufen, stillzustehen und meine Strafe zu ertragen, zu weinen? Selbst das Nachdenken fiel so schwer...

Erschöpft ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Armbeuge sinken und wurde fast sofort von einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf übermannt, der allen Grübeleien ein Ende machte.

Als ich erwachte, blinzelte ich aus den Decken zunächst verständnislos in das dämmrige Licht. Dann, langsam, kam mit dem gleichmäßigen, aber erträglich gewordenen Pochen in meinem Rücken auch die Erinnerung zurück. Wie lange hatte ich wohl geschlafen?

Ich richtete mich ein Stück auf und rieb mir die Augen.

Das hatte er wohl gehört, denn ohne sich in seiner Arbeit zu unterbrechen oder sich zu mir umzudrehen, antwortete er auf die unausgesprochene Frage:

„Es ist bald Zeit, die Tiere zu füttern. Wenn Ihr jetzt geht, kann Euch noch niemand vermisst haben. Eure Kleider liegen dort drüben."

Er zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Arm die ungefähre Richtung, ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich fand Überkleid und Schürze und zog mich langsam an. Das Festziehen der Bänder verlangte noch einmal tiefes Luftholen. Zuletzt zog ich die Schnur aus meinem Haar und schüttelte es aus.

Dann stand ich unschlüssig da. Sollte ich einfach so gehen? Warum sah er mich denn nicht an? Wieso blieb er so stumm?

Da fiel mir eine Geschichte ein, dunkel, halbvergessen, die ich vor langer Zeit gehört hatte. Darin kam ein Mann vor, der eine Königin geschlagen hatte. Ein einziges Mal, nur eine einzige Ohrfeige war es gewesen, und doch hatte den Mann dafür die Todesstrafe getroffen. Ob es ein Märchen war oder eine wahre Geschichte, erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr, aber ganz gewiss erzählte man solche Geschichten nicht ohne einen Grund. Wenn eine einfache Ohrfeige den Tod nach sich ziehen konnte, was musste dann erst jemanden wie den Sattler erwarten?

Er hatte sich meinetwegen in Gefahr gebracht. Um mir zu helfen.

Da verstand ich. Solange ich hier gewesen war, und um Strafe und Wiederanerkennung gebeten hatte, war ich nicht die Herrin der Goldenen Halle gewesen, sondern nur ein Mädchen, irgendeines. Erst jetzt, jetzt erst, niedergerissen und neugemacht, war ich wieder, was ichsein sollte. Und konnte es wieder sein.

„Ich danke Euch."

Das zu sagen, fiel mir nicht leicht, denn ich bin niemandem gern zu Dank verpflichtet. Aber ich wollte, dass er wüsste, dass ich es verstanden hatte.

Er zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

Ich nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor ich zur Tür ging und hinaustrat.

Die Helligkeit draußen empfing mich wie eine neue Welt. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, die Wolken hatten sich verzogen, und Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in den Pfützen.Wie anders der Himmel aussah! Blankgefegt und strahlend blau, und die Wände der Ställe und Häuser glänzten nass und neuwaschen. Die Luft roch satt und feucht und kühl, nicht mehr so gedrückt und staubig. Ich atmete tief durch, auch wenn das noch einige Schmerzen machte, aber die waren nicht schlimm. Schon morgen oder übermorgen wären sie vollständig vergangen. Ich sprang über eine der Pfützen, und fühlte mich fast ausgelassen. Froh, heiter. Das Hochgefühl, auf das ich gehofft hatte, war gekommen.

Wenn ich dies überstanden hatte, was gab es, das ich nicht überstehen konnte? O, ich war stark, ich wusste es. Ich konnte, wenn ich wollte, aufrecht einer ganzen Heerschar gegenübertreten. Mit neuer Zuversicht beschritt ich den Weg zurück zur Großen Halle.

Auf der Schwelle erwartete mich schon die erste Probe meiner neuen Stärke. Zwar keine ganze Heerschar, aber Grima, und das war auch recht unerfreulich. Aber es machte mir nichts mehr aus.

Misstrauisch beäugte er mich. Auf meine Veränderung, die er zweifellos bemerkte, konnte er sich wohl keinen Reim machen.

„Wo seid Ihr gewesen?", fragte er mit missbilligender Stimme.

Das möchtest du wohl zu gern wissen, dachte ich, aber darauf kämst du niemals. Du bist viel zu feige für so etwas.

„In den Ställen.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und ohne dass er daraus schlau werden konnte.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach den ganzen Nachmittag verantwortungslos irgendwo anders verbringen als in der Goldenen Halle, bei Eurem Onkel, der Eurer Pflege bedarf!", schalt er. Falls er glaubte, dass er mir damit ein schlechtes Gewissen machte, so hatte er sich darin getäuscht.

„Wie ich sehe, habt auch Ihr ihn im Stich gelassen.", erwiderte ich gelassen. Ich gab meiner Stimme einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Klang und triumphierte innerlich, als ich sah, wie er getroffen zusammenzuckte „Ich hatte geglaubt, ihn während meiner Abwesenheit in Eurer Obhut sicher wissen zu können. Aber ich muss zu meinem großen Bedauern feststellen, dass Ihr mich hierin enttäuscht habt."

Seine folgenden Beteuerungen, es sei schließlich nur für ein paar Augenblicke gewesen, und auch nur, um mich zu suchen, die ich im Gegensatz zu dazu den ganzen Nachmittag... hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Wenn das alles war, das er zu bieten hatte; o, dann konnte ich es jederzeit mit ihm aufnehmen. Ja, es belustigte mich sogar.

Ich war stark, und heiter, und aufrecht, und zuversichtlich.

Niemand konnte mir etwas anhaben.

Als ich ging, um bei der Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu helfen, fiel mir ein, welches Lied ich heute abend vom Barden hören wollte. Das von der Königstochter, deren jahrelanges Ausharren und Dienen im fremden Land belohnt worden war, als ihr Bruder und ihr Gemahl an einem Tag all ihre Feinde vor ihren Augen niederschlugen. O ja. Das Warten hatte lange gedauert, und war ihr unendlich und untragbar erschienen und sie war fast darüber verzweifelt, aber schließlich war ihr Tag gekommen.

Auch meiner würde kommen.

Ganz sicher.

ENDE.

So, das war's nun.

Es bleibt mir noch, anzumerken, dass es sich bei dem Lied, dass Eowyn sich wünscht, um die mittelerdische Variante der „Kudrun"handelt (neben dem Nibelungenlied das einzige erhalten gebliebene deutsche Held(inn)enepos),

um mich dann dankend von euch zu verabschieden.

Vielen Dank, dass ihr diese Geschichte gelesen (und so lange mitgelitten) habt!


End file.
